Wolfwhisker's Fanon Universe
Hi, I’m Wolfwhisker the Silkwing-Nightwing, or Wolfy. I created a fanon universe, and I decided to make a page about it. Let’s start with the five tribes. Page layout inspired by Tailbite10‘s idea. The Tribes AquaWings- AquaWings are dragons who live underwater, similar to SeaWings, and their bodies are small and lithe for fast swimming. Typical AquaWings are smart, strong and not scared to start a war to win more territory, which is what they have just done. Yep, they declared war on the peaceful TreeWings in hopes to win more territory. How vain! Their Queen is Queen Shell, who is the typical AquaWing I just described. Despite their other qualities, they are very protective of each other and their families, so there are very few AquaWings that have joined the DeathWings. AquaWing scales are usually blue, green, purple and occasionally black. TreeWings- TreeWings are gentle giants who live in Trees, hence the name. They have lots of territory but don’t really mind other dragons coming inside as long as there is no violence. Everything changed for the TreeWings when Queen Shell ordered the AquaWings to attack the TreeWings Capital City. Even with the defense of the ElectricWings and RocketWings, they had to flee their kingdom. The ones who stayed were inslaved. This convinced many TreeWings to fight back, and their Queen, Queen Oak, let them. Much like the AquaWing, they are very family oriented, so only one TreeWing has ever joined the DeathWings. TreeWings scales are usually brown, green, gold, or amber. ElectricWings- ElectricWings are medium sized yellow and gray dragons. They are generally peaceful, but did not hesitate to stop the AquaWings from burning down the TreeWings Capital City. So yeah, they are allies of the TreeWings and RocketWings, and hold no grudges against the DeathWings, but are fighting against the AquaWings in the war. There is a rumor that they can shoot lightning bolts out of the sky, but no ElectricWing has done so for centuries. RocketWings- Blink and you'll miss them! RocketWings are extremely fast dragons that can come in any color. There was a AquaWing-RocketWing war 200 years ago, but that mostly kept to themselves until the AquaWing-TreeWing incident, when their Queen sent her army to give the TreeWings and ElectricWings a hand. Their Queen, Queen Sonic is over a hundred years old! There is a rumor she was an assassin when she was younger, but this hasn’t been proven. Yet. DeathWings- DeathWings are average size dragons with forked tongues that can spit poison that kills instantly. The original DeathWings are black-scaled dragons with stripes of purple and red. 70 years ago, the DeathWings were low in number, with approximately 50 dragons left. They came across a group of RocketWings that was abandoned by their family and got them to join the tribe. Since then they have been collecting outcasts and runaways from every tribe until their army had approximately 400 dragons, a hundred more than the AquaWings, which are the second largest. They haven’t joined the war yet, but their queen, Queen Vicious, and Admiral Primative, are up to something. Important Historical Events The Great War of the Mountain The Great War of the Mountain, often just referred to as the Great War, is when the RocketWings attacked the AquaWings 200 years ago. The ElectricWings rushed to the AquaWings' aid and suffered heavy losses but won the battle. A new Queen of the RocketWings was crowned, and she promised that the RocketWings would never fight again while she was queen. The Assasination of Queen Star 90 years after the Great War of the Mountain, things weren’t going to well for Queen Star, the aging ruler of the RocketWings. Her 8 year old daughter, Sonic, was leading 3/4 of her kingdom (or should I say Queendom?) against her. One night the worried Star was walking into her room when she heard a sound. She looked out her window to see a TreeWing and a RocketWing! And that RocketWing was her daughter. Before Star could scream, everything went black. After Star‘s death, the Kingdom/Queendom crowned a new Queen. Sonic. The DeathWing Plague 70 years ago, the DeathWings were the richest tribe, having found a treasure trove left in a cave by aincent dragons. But many other dragons were jealous. A animus dragon, one of the only ever, placed a curse meant to wipe out all the DeathWings. The plague ripped through the DeathWings kingdom, killing most of the population within minutes. 10-20 DeathWings, all children for some reason (The animus had a soft spot for kids), asked the only DeathWing animus for help. The animus made it so all the remaining DeathWings would survive the plague. But the other animus, who was an ElectricWing found out. Enraged, she went to kill the DeathWing animus. She succeeded, but one of the DeathWings killed her. There haven’t been any animi since. The rest, as they say, is history. Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Wings of Fire Category:Work in Progress